Oki and Ammy's pups
by Starsprint The Wolf
Summary: Oki and Ammy had Chibiterasu, but Oki was banished. Ammy is having more of his pups but is attacked by demons. Then Oki comes to the rescue! OKIXAMMY! Rated T for blood and violence and fighting.


Oki and Ammy's pups.  
This is just a short story describing some of my fan characters for Okami.  
They're Oki and Amaterasu's pups! ^^ story XD Oh and I do not own Okami.

* * *

Oki and Amaterasu's pups.

Its been a few months since Oki and Ammy left for the Celestial Plain.

The site of seeing Oki with Ammy upset Waka, but he managed to face the fact the Ammy didn't love him, but they could still be friends.

Besides, that would be bestiality, which Ammy hated.

It was hard for Oki not to be a human, because he remembered if Oinas stayed in their wolf form long enough, they'll be stuck like that forever.

Oki disliked it because he couldn't swing a sword, battle, do pretty much anything humans could do.

But he also discovered that he could be a great warrior as a wolf too. Like when demons came to the Celestial Plain and attacked Ammy.

A large wolf like demon, as black as shadows with navy colored stripes jumped out and leaped at Ammy. Ammy acted quicker and used the Galestorm technique and blew the wolf demon to the ground. She used Power Slash, then the Cherry Bomb,  
but ran out of ink. Her crimson Shiranui markings began to fade and the Solar Flare disappeared. She was nothing but a white wolf now. She used her headbutt and the demon and knocked it to the ground again, but she was much weaker and the demon felt like it was made of steel. Plus, not only was she weaker because she ran out of ink.

But she was weaker because,

she was pregnant.

Again.

Oki and her already had Chibiterasu but before he was born the gods figured out Oki was mortal and banished him. But Amaterasu returned to the human world and got pregnant again. Oki was the father of these pups as well.

Ammy began running away from the demon but wasn't fast enough. The demon leaped at her and dug its sabertooth tiger like rotted teeth into her back. She let out a yelp and a few drops of blood flew out of her mouth. The demon began tearing its fangs down her side. Right when it was about to reach Ammy's stomach, something leaped at the demon and its fangs were ripped out of her side.

Amaterasu turned around and saw a mess of grayish blue and maroon and silver fur pinning the demon to the ground. He growled something to the demon, "Don't you ever hurt her!" he said. He then grabbed the demon by the neck with his teeth and threw him against the side of one of the rocky hills. Some blood trailed down the side of the demon as he got up, turned and charged towards the wolf.

Ammy's vision was blurry and she began to tumble over, she felt like Kasugami,  
but instead of being drunk she was weak and injured. Ammys teal-aqua eyes began to close but then streams of glowing yellow and white lights began to surround her.

The blood on her fur disappeared and so did the big gash the demon tore along her side. Her crimson Shiranui markings came back and the Solar Flare reappeared along with the Thunder Edge that she had sub equipped. She felt just like new.

She saw the demon chuckle as if he could talk like a human. Half of his face was made of stone and he had a purple and blue glow around him. He was missing patches of fur and he had scars all over him. He also had a demon fang hanging from a chain around his neck. All of a sudden his tail turned into a mace and he swung it a the deity and mortal.

The red and blue wolf growled and clamped his jaws shut on his tail as it turned back to its regular form. The wolf demon gasped and his eyes became wide and his smirk was wiped off his face.  
The wolf threw him to the ground and growled as he smacked his paw across the demons face.

The demon wolf now had three long scars across his eye as blood streamed down it,  
looking like he was crying blood. Amaterasu knew this wolf was Oki, but how did he come back? She also noticed he had a new sword. It was larger than Kutone and it was a dark gray color with a handle the looked like it was a wolf standing on its hind legs howling. Along the sword was a long wavy line that was a goldish color.

Oki swung the sword at the demon like Amaterasu would. It went straight through the demons head and chunks of stone and drops of blood flew towards the ground as his eyes became completely black. The demon turned to stone and then the stone statue of the demon grew cracks on it then it just exploded. Ammy and Oki avoided the stone chunks flying towards them.

Ammy knew what that was. Although she had never battled one. It was a WereDemon.  
They looked like wolves or big cats and were always black with some different colored glow around them. Wolf WereDemons had stripes, Big Cat WereDemons had spots. Wolves had half a head made of steel, stone, or half looked like it was torn off or their skull was showing. Big Cats had one leg that was made of any of that. WereDemons could also make their body parts shape shift, like how that one turned its tail into a mace.

Oki turned around and looked at her, his furry cheeks covered in blood along with his muzzle and paws and sword. "Oki, how did you get here? You were banished! If the other gods see you, you'll be killed by the gods." whispered Ammy.

Oki shook his head, "No Ammy," that was the first time she had been called Ammy in awhile. She missed it, she was getting sick of being call, "Great Mother" or "Lady Amaterasu". She missed being call "Furball" or "Ammy". Oki continued, "I begged them to allow me to be with you, after months of coming and praying and begging, they finally allowed me to come and live here." he said with a smile.

Ammy ran over to him and threw her front legs up and tossed them around his neck,  
she rubbed her head up against his. "I've missed you so much Oki." she whispered.  
"Come with me, there is someone I want you to meet." she said leading him towards a large palace right by the side of the mountain on the Celestial Plain.

She lead him across the trail leading to the entrance. It looked just like Sasa Santuary,  
or the Dragonian Domain, only it had white walls with red marking like Amaterasu.

"Halt!" said a feminine voice. They looked up and saw part of the wall spin around,  
revealing two female celestials and a dog bed like throne with red and white velvet and gold along the edges. It was Amaterasu's throne.

"Ah, Lady Amaterasu. You have brought your mortal mate. Come." said the celestial on the right side of the throne. The both held golden and white spears in their hand,  
and silver shields with a wolf's face on them. It was Amaterasu.

They walked inside. They walked up the steps and turned left and saw a large circular door guarded by a muscular male celestial with a red and silver spear. On the gold and bronze door was a carving of a small wolf pup that looked like it was jumping over a small glowing orb of light.

The celestial moved out of the way and the door spun out of the way. They walked down the one way hall and saw white curtains with crimson along the bottom. Ammy pushed them out of the way with her head. The ground looked like it was a meadow,  
the emerald green grass moved as a small breeze came through. Oki looked down and saw dandelions over many different pastel colors. Light yellow, baby blue, light pink,  
many different colors. There was a small pond in the center with little lily pads floating in it, the lilys were different colors as well. Amaterasu walked around it,  
but Oki just lept over it. Along the walls were large white and gold marble columns with red wavy lines on them.

They looked up at the wall in front of them and saw a picture of a small pup that looked just like Ammy. They looked down and saw the same pup in the picture, sleeping on his throne. It looked just like Ammy's, only smaller and there was a blanket there.

It was their son, Chibiterasu.

Ammy nudge Oki and whispered, "Thats him, our son, Chibiterasu." Oki was a father. He still couldn't believe it. Chibiterasu. He said that name almost a hundred times in his head. He stared at the DemiGod pup, his pup. He also couldn't believe he had a child with a goddess. And not just any goddess, Okami Amaterasu, orgin of all that is good and mother to us all.

He then looked at Amaterasu, who was staring lovingly at the sleeping pup. He glanced at he stomach, which was much larger than usual. He figured she was pregnant, because when she visited Nippon they mated again.

"Come, we must let him sleep. Plus I'll be giving birth today." said Ammy quietly.  
Today? Oki thought. How did she know she would be having them today? He was freaking out, but didn't show it.

"I know I'll be giving birth today because goddesses just know when its going to happen.  
Plus its not as painful, it just happens." said Ammy. Oki calmed down after hearing that.

-A few hours later-

Chibiterasu was playing with his newly discovered father when Ammy let out a howl. She was telling everyone she was giving birth. All the gods rushed to the palace as Oki guided her to the meadow. They went down the elevator that leaded to her throne room, went down the steps, and took a right. They arrived in a meadow, it looked like the meadow that appeared when Ammy fed an animal.

There was a large dark red pillow on a marble platform in the center, Oki lead Ammy up the steps and she lay down on the pillow. Yumigami and Kabegami were the first to arrive.  
The goddesses squealed in excitement. They were excited to see more adorable pups like Chibiterasu.

Once the all of the gods were there, Kasugami was the last to arrive, for she was drunk all the time, they patiently watched.

Then, in a small flash of white, appeared five little pups. They named them all after their friends.

The first male was named Susanagi, a mix of Susano and Nagi.

The second male was named Wakoki, a mix of Oki and Waka.

The first female was named Sakushi, a mix of Sakuya and Kushi.

The second female was named Otomiko, a mix of Otohime and Himiko

The third female was named Ralikai, a mix of Rao, Kai, Lika. (Although they didn't meet the real Rao, they named her that in memory of Rao,

because after Ninetails was done using her body and obtained the fox rods, she killed her)

Oki was now the father of six pups, the males looked like him but had red markings like their mother. The females were white like Ammy, but had the silver circles with dots in the center along their side like their father.

Oki and Ammy smiled as Oki lay down next to Ammy. All the gods cheered.

Never has Oki been happier.


End file.
